


Just give him what he wants

by i_mperfect



Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Power Dynamics, Shame, Slow burn blowjob, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_mperfect/pseuds/i_mperfect
Summary: It’s impossible to kneel at the feet of Marufuji Naomichi and not feel something.
Relationships: Marufuji Naomichi/Yoshioka Seiki
Comments: 15
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It’s impossible to kneel at the feet of Marufuji Naomichi and not feel something. For Seiki, to deny his feelings in this moment would be a waste of what it took to get here. Even if those feelings are a little more complicated than he would like. Now their match is over, the release of nervous tension has brought with it a rush of pride, a little frustration and more than a hint of other, less professional sentiments that it seems cannot be entirely separated from the sensations of the present moment.

The feeling of a hand lingering on his chest. The pressure of Marufuji’s hand grasping firmly at his wrist. The impression of fingers on his skin, pulling him upwards. The rough sensation of the laces of Maru’s gear rolling under his fingers as he struggles to stand. All are subtly familiar to that part of his mind which cares to recall that this is not exactly the first time he’s imagined himself in this position. Admiration comes in many forms after all. It’s a thought he tries to push aside. Not wholly successfully. He looks up.

He’s easily caught in the dark intensity of the eyes that stare back, time extending somehow, keeping him rooted to the spot. Then he sees the slightest twitch of Maru’s lip, the hint of a knowing smirk. A chill washes over him, his skin prickling with the sensation of being exposed, his most private thoughts laid bare, picked through, all to the apparent amusement of the man still gripping his wrist. He feels his skin flushing with shame and, more disturbingly, a sensation far more reminiscent of his dreams than any previous reality. He’s momentarily grateful that his chest probably can’t get any redder.

The moment passes. He stands, grasps Maru’s hand, bows and then, their hands parting, collapses to the mat again, barely aware of Hajime’s concerned ministrations. As Maru leaves the ring he looks back, the slightly taunting look in his eyes convincing Seiki that this is no trick of his imagination. Marufuji knows. Knows precisely what thoughts are causing the weakness in Seiki’s knees and what little it would take to have him on them again. He knows and seemingly enjoys knowing. The realisation has Seiki scrambling to leave the ring now, hoping that the lightness in his head and unsteadiness on his feet can be taken as an aftereffect and not the result of his blood rushing elsewhere.

He stumbles backstage, grateful that almost everyone will be watching the main event rather than his rapid deterioration into overthinking, evident overstimulation. He tries desperately to focus on the pride of his achievement, the effort it took him, anything to stop seeing that dangerous look in Marufuji’s eyes that has unlocked a craving for a very different opportunity to impress. He waves Hajime off, brushes off the claps on the shoulder from his peers. The achievement feels much as he had imagined it might, but also so much more. It’s the curse of his imagination now that has him stumbling to the bathrooms, to the privacy of a bathroom stall. To the resting of his arm and forehead against the cold stone wall, trunks and underwear pulled tight around his knees, teeth biting at his lip as he deals with the unstoppable flush of arousal that really only has one conclusion.

Half dazed as he cleans up and exits the stall, he barely registers the noises outside the door, or the entrance of the one man he absolutely does not want to see him now. But of course it’s him. Still dressed for the ring and not totally without that perfected swagger in his step as he crosses the distance between them.

Yoshioka! I was worried you’d disappeared.

Said without a hint of true concern. Eyebrows raised, lips pouting slightly and eyes burning with a confidence that he holds all the cards in this moment. Which, of course, he does. Maru reaches out his hand, fingers brushing at the edges of Seiki’s beard with an unexpected gentleness, before fixing in a tight grip on his chin. Not quite painful, but demanding attention. It’s all Seiki can do to maintain eye contact, to resist the temptation to close his eyes and sink into the possibilities of this feeling. Maru’s grip pushes his chin up slightly.

Let’s take a look at the state I left you in then.

Maru’s gaze drags downwards, running over Seiki’s chest, making no attempt to even give the illusion that this is simple concern. Seiki feels the burning of the marks on his skin suddenly pushing to the surface of his awareness, as if willed there by his tormentor. He curses inwardly at the feel of the heat rushing to his groin, as if he hadn’t just come gasping alone in a bathroom stall. Maru relaxes his grip on Seiki’s chin, briefly dropping his hand to not so subtly touch the skin he had so recently bruised.

You took this well. But perhaps a cold shower would be good for you? Ice? Or maybe you don’t need that now?

Maru cocks his head slightly, his eyes probing Seiki’s reddening face for the answer he already knows. Seiki opens his mouth to speak, but no words follow. How could they? Maru grins, then steps back, turns on his heels and walks to the exit. He pauses, one hand on the door.

You impressed me Yoshioka. It was a pleasure. If there’s anything you need from me, please, don’t hesitate to ask.

That knowing smile again. Then he’s gone. And Seiki has to lower himself to a crouch for a moment to catch his breath.


	2. I'm glad you told me

What follows is nothing short of torment. Seiki finds himself both craving and dreading the hot flush of shame and arousal that accompanies every interaction with Marufuji. And for his part, Maru seems to be enjoying every opportunity to cause it. The casual touches on his shoulder that linger a second longer than they should. The not so accidental contact of bodies moving in corridors, locker rooms and buses that once never registered and now leaves a heat behind that has him almost blushing. Worst of all is when he catches Marufuji staring, a smirk on his lips and a confidence that never fails to make him feel something. They rarely speak directly and yet Maru seems to find ways to repeat his suggestion that Seiki only has to ask for what he wants. As if this wanting is so easily put into words.

Surprisingly, it’s Hajime that saves him from himself. As they sit side-by-side, pulling on boots and kneepads amidst the chaos and noise of Korakuen’s hallways, Ohara, not looking up, remarks quietly

You seem to have gotten yourself noticed

Seiki says nothing lest his voice give away the deeper meaning he has taken from what may be, after all, a perfectly innocent observation. He hears Ohara sigh, though it’s clearly through a smile.

A bit of advice, Yoshioka. Just give him what he wants. It’s a lot easier that way

Nothing more is said and Ohara stands up to rifle through his bag, point made.

_What he wants?_ Seiki had truly not thought beyond the very obvious pleasure that Maru was getting from taunting him. Nor beyond the confusing but very compelling pleasure he was deriving from being played with. And yet, perhaps Hajime had a point. It had only really been days but he couldn’t continue like this much longer. _Give him what he wants…_

_____________________________________________________________

It’s the adrenaline that follows a win, even if not technically his, that gives him the push to finally confront the possibility that has been driving him slowly crazy. Leaving his teammates obviously amused enough by their own antics, he seeks out Marufuji. He finds him loitering in a corridor, already dressed for his later match and thankfully alone, though there’s constant movement around him, the coming and going of a busy backstage. Still feeling sweat and water cooling on his own skin from his match, Seiki walks straight to him, relying on his impulsiveness to see this through despite the fact that his whole body is suddenly seized with tension, his hands unconsciously balling into fists at his side. He steps in, close enough that his voice can be heard only by the person it is intended for.

I know what I want.

Maru looks him directly in the eyes, sizing him up. That knowing smirk written large across his face, taunting, challenging, inviting…

You’re going to have to spell it out for me, Yoshioka.

Seiki’s hands tense up again, fingernails digging slightly into his palms.

I want…

He bites his lip, has to drop his eyes, his head, just slightly to be able to force out the words. Nonetheless, he leans in to show that he is serious about this. His voice quiet but said with the certainty of a man who has thought about almost nothing else for days.

I want to suck your cock, Marufuji-san

The quiet and slightly breathy laugh from Marufuji sounds subtly different. A little lower, A little more dangerous perhaps. Whatever it is, it makes his stomach twist. Still not quite able to look up, he feels Maru’s hand on his shoulder, feels the warmth as Maru straightens away from the wall, not quite pressing against him but very definitely touching, his head lowering to Seiki’s ear

I’m glad you told me.

A slight squeeze on his shoulder. Seiki feels he hasn’t drawn breath for minutes. Was this all that this was for? Then Maru moves his hand from shoulder to the back of Seiki’s head, pulling at the ends of his hair.

Find me later.

Maru releases his grip, leans back against the wall, still smirking. It’s clear this conversation is over. Seiki swallows, finally remembering to breathe. He steps back, glancing up to see whether Maru’s expression might offer any hint of what he might find later. It doesn’t but that doesn’t stop his imagination. Seiki is suddenly very aware that he is still in his ring attire, flushed, sweaty and with barely anything to hide the effect those words are having on him. He turns away quickly, trying his best to appear calm and collected as he walks off in the direction of the showers.


	3. We work well together

Seiki finds several excuses to hang around longer than he should. The show and the slow departure of the crowd feels painfully long. He helps with clearing up but it’s all just a distraction. His mind is elsewhere. Maru occasionally walks past him. Whenever he does, Seiki finds himself desperately aware of his own body. The warmth that rushes to his cheeks, the slight scratch of a loose thread on his t-shirt, the prickling of the hairs on his arm, desperate for some sort of contact. Or a very specific sort of contact. By the time he sees Maru looking over at him, tilting his head slightly to invite him over, he’s a mess of sensation, trying not to think too far ahead.

Marufuji watches him as he approaches, studying him. Seiki is hardly a stranger to being watched closely, even in this way, but the feeling of exposure far outstrips anything he’s experienced before. The realisation that not only does he not mind but is actively chasing this feeling brings a surety to his movements as he walks over. A display of confidence he doesn’t entirely feel but that seems to be appreciated, judging from the raised eyebrow and hint of a smile he sees creeping over Maru’s face. But before he gets close enough to speak, Maru turns and walks away, a half-turn of his head the only hint to suggest Seiki should follow. Thrown off, yet again, by this somehow deeply addictive combination of near mockery and intense interest, Seiki finds himself following behind, a mess of nervous tension. Maru leads him through corridors, up stairs and finally to what appears to be a series of offices, storage rooms and all the paraphernalia of a busy venue, clearly pushed out of the way. Hardly the most enticing of locations but very…private. Maru stops outside a closed door, his hands rummaging through the pockets of his jeans before pulling out a set of keys. He looks back at Seiki, seemingly just confirming his presence, hands fumbling until the lock clicks and he pushes open the door.

The lights flicker on as the door swings open. It’s just an office. A small, windowless room with white walls and tired office furniture. Maru steps back, gesturing to Seiki that he should enter. Starting to feel dazed with the realisation that this, whatever _this_ is, is actually happening, he walks through the door, pausing to scan his surroundings. They are, as expected, not exactly what he had imagined a moment like this might be like. But in some ways, it also feels entirely fitting that his embarrassing little secret take him to a seedy back office where he’s not entirely sure whether he’s about to be indulged or humiliated. Or entirely sure which feels more appealing. He hears Maru enter behind him, closing and then locking the door. Hearing the click in the lock, the signal that they are here alone, together, apparently at his suggestion but entirely on Maru’s pleasure, forces him to have to try to steady his already uneven breathing, lest he begin this encounter already breathless.

Maru walks past him without a glance, running his fingers along the edge of one of the desks, as if testing, then turns and positions himself leaning against it, facing Seiki. He gestures vaguely at the surroundings

Not quite what you might have imagined. But it strikes me you have an active imagination.

He cocks his head to the side slightly, that knowing smirk making a reappearance. Still staring intently, Maru also gestures down at his clothes. The slightly faded jeans, the neckline of his t-shirt exposing a hint of the collarbones Seiki is suddenly reminded he has thought of running his tongue over.

Perhaps not what you imagined either. But they can be changed or removed of course.

Seiki swallows at that. The first open suggestion of what he’s almost certain he is here for. Unless this is yet another part of the game.

Maru lifts himself away from the edge of the desk, holding Seiki rooted to the spot with that stare. He stops, standing in front of him and lifting one hand, pressing a finger firmly into the centre of Seiki’s chest.

This has to come off, of course. All of it.

Maru drops his hand, crossing his arms across his chest. Standing there. Just waiting. He raises his eyebrows slightly, a clear indication that this is an instruction to be followed.

Seiki finds himself rushing to comply. Something about that tone, the invitation to give him what he wants, leaves him desperately eager to impress. Even though he still harbours a slight hint of doubt, that instead of granting his wish Maru might have him stripped naked here for his amusement and then leave without a single touch, the possible reward feels more than worth the risk. Or perhaps it’s the possibility of the risk that is making this so rewarding.

Lifting his t-shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor behind him, he starts to unbutton his jeans. The process actually gives him some confidence. He knows that he looks good like this. And it reminds him that one of the many benefits of having considered a scenario like this at some length, is that he has some very well-developed ideas of how to impress. It doesn’t hurt that he is also acutely aware that there will be no hiding his very obvious arousal and Maru has barely even spoken to him, let alone touched him. The thought of Maru turning that intense gaze on him in this state, naked and hard, is a powerful encouragement. It’s a struggle not to rush but he forces himself to slow his hands, to make something of a show of this. That he has to fumble slightly with his shoes before casting them and the rest of his clothes aside might ruin the effect he was going for but the occasional glances he makes upwards to Maru, arms still crossed but very definitely interested, confirm that his efforts are being appreciated. Seeing the subtle indications of Maru’s enjoyment, his lips pressing together, the unconscious biting of his lip, the slight shifting of his feet as he adjusts to a more comfortable position, the tension in his fingers pressing against his bicep…Seiki wants more, finds his mind rushing ahead to wonder what this man might look like pushed further, right on the edge of his release.

Clothes removed as instructed, Seiki stands. The thoughts he now can’t contain give him the confidence to test the boundaries and he steps ever so slightly forwards. Maru chuckles slightly, uncrossing his arms. He reaches out to brush his fingers down the side of Seiki’s face, an unexpectedly tender gesture that makes Seiki start slightly, eyes widening. Maru doesn’t react, seemingly concentrating on the fingers now tracing the edge of Seiki’s jaw, rubbing against the course hair of his beard. The sensation is at once soft and commanding, yet again catching Seiki off guard with how easily Maru can make him feel so many things at once. Maru’s fingers trace back, now down his throat, the edge of his collarbone, the curve of his shoulder. Seiki feels almost breathless at this lightest of touches, his head swimming slightly with the sudden desperation from every other part of his body, crying out for that same contact. He has to close his eyes. Maru’s fingers tighten into a firm grip on his shoulder, pressing down firmly, pushing him easily to his knees. Not that he had any intention of resisting.

I assume this is fine.

Seiki opens his eyes, looks up at the man staring down at him. The smirk is gone, replaced by an equally dangerous looking seriousness, a hunger in his eyes that seems to have untold depths. He feels his cock twitch slightly at that stare, knows Maru sees it too. He forces himself to look back, nods once.

Maru nods back slightly, his eyes roaming over Seiki’s kneeling form, fingers brushing lightly over Seiki’s hair. When he speaks, the tone is deeper but sincere.

Beautiful.

The unexpected compliment makes Seiki blink in surprise, momentarily disarmed by the charm of it. Maru removes his hand from Seiki’s hair and starts to remove his own clothes, t-shirt quickly pulled over his head and working his feet out of his shoes. As he reaches for the belt on his jeans, a hand reaching for his own stops him. Seiki, looking up, biting his lip but with a serious, determined expression.

Please...leave them on.

Maru smiles, more than a little enjoyment in his expression, clearly entirely aware of the effect he is able to have on him.

Of course. Whatever you want.

The implication in the statement, that he only has to voice his desires, is at once entirely consistent and wholly at odds with his position kneeling naked on the aging carpet of a back office at what could be considered his place of work. He feels both embarrassed by how much he wants this, now very specifically this, to submit to whatever Maru might have in store for him here and now, and deeply aroused by the possibility that Maru is more than aware of this fact and intends to exploit it, seemingly for both their benefits. Both feelings cause his face, his chest to flush, as if he weren’t already overwhelmed with sensation.

Seiki returns his hand to resting on his knees, eyes flicking between watching Maru’s hands pulling at his belt and up at the arrogant, yet entirely justified, expression of a man who knows he is in complete control of his own pleasure. Maru slides off his belt, dropping it to the floor. He pulls open his jeans, the outline of his still growing erection clearly visible beneath soft fabric. Clearly very aware of the interest of his audience, Maru runs his fingers over his length, causing Seiki to bite his lip, feeling his hands clench in tension, pressing against his thighs. Maru takes a step closer to him.

Show me exactly what it is you want Yoshioka.

The words make him shudder in pleasure, this invitation..no, this _demand_ that he reveal, indulge his fantasies here on his knees, is deeply, deeply satisfying in a way he’s sure he can’t explain but nonetheless sparks a determination and an urgency that has him kneeling up, reaching out to grip firmly at Maru’s hips. He pulls himself in, his face close enough to feel the heat emanating from Marufuji’s body, his thumbs grazing against the hot skin of Maru’s torso, pressing deep indentations as he adjusts to find a balance on his knees. He closes his eyes as he starts to gently brush his face, his nose, cheeks, slightly parted lips, against the erection now straining at the fabric of Maru’s underwear. He’s well aware of how desperate he must look, eyes closed, face pressed, rubbing against the intense heat of Maru’s still clothed cock. He doesn’t care. If anything, this feels like a release. Honest, after so much tension. Nonetheless he is grateful to feel the rough pads of Maru’s fingers grazing against his neck, then up into his hair, encouraging him. He reaches out his tongue, lapping against the fabric, gratified to hear a little unsteadiness in Maru’s breathing as he finds points of stimulation. The fabric starts to grow wet under the insistent pressure of his tongue, the gentle pull of Maru’s fingers in his hair suggesting that this is not nearly enough for either of them. Seiki stops, breath already ragged in his own desperation, opening his eyes. He looks up to see Maru looking down at him, that same hungry expression from before, perhaps even a little flushed now.

Seiki releases his hands from Maru’s hips, readjusting his knees for a firmer purchase as he grabs at the waistband of Maru’s boxer shorts, easing them down, Maru’s bare cock now nearly brushing against his cheek. He looks up, feeling a flush of confidence from the thrill of finally being able to make something of his fantasies. He holds Maru’s gaze, snaking his tongue from between his lips and dragging it slowly from root to tip. Maru almost bares his teeth, his breath coming out in a hiss, seemingly unable or unwilling to look away. Pulling back slightly, Seiki brings his hand to his face and, still staring upwards, licks along the each of his fingers in turn, before wrapping them firmly around the base of Maru’s cock. He starts to work his tongue, then his lips over him, feeling the clench of a hand in his hair, a shuddering exhale, the intensity of it already threatening to overwhelm him. He pauses, feeling him pressing against the back of his throat, filling his mouth, just as he’d imagined. The thought calms him slightly and he sets to work with fingers, lips, tongue, anything to tease out more, to feel every twitch, every shudder, every exhale as he brings this man closer to the edge. He’s pleasantly surprised to find that Maru is more vocal than he had imagined and certainly not above cursing as he finds a rhythm that seems to be particularly effective.

Lost in the sensations of his lips, his fingers sliding over Maru’s slick cock, groans encouraging him onward, he’s barely aware of how much his own body is desperate for contact. But then he feels Maru adjust his stance slightly, moving a little closer, the warmth of a leg moving along the inside of his own. The sensation is almost too much. He chokes a little, pauses as he feels Maru continuing to press against his inner thigh.

Please, do continue.

He has to catch his breath before resuming in earnest. But still Maru’s leg creeps higher. He finds himself moving his hips, moving closer, anything to feel some contact, practically rutting against Maru’s outstretched leg. Then Maru’s foot finding and pressing against his erection. Making him so very aware of how much he wants to be touched. He finds himself groaning around Maru’s cock, his motions no longer steady as he feels himself coming undone with even this minimal contact.

The sense of desperation he feels pushes him to acknowledge that there is something more he wants, needs. Reaching out, Seiki grabs at the wrist of Maru’s free hand, steering it to join the other still resting in his hair. Looking up, lips still pressed apart, eyes trying and seemingly succeeding in communicating his desire. He sees Maru’s eyes narrow slightly, an almost imperceptible nod of his head suggesting he does understand what Seiki wants of him. Maru adjusts his hands so both grip carefully in Seiki’s hair, a firm but gentle pressure on the back of his head. Maru tips his head slightly, seemingly checking he has truly understood, then pushes his hips forward, sliding himself between Seiki’s parted lips. The flickering of Seiki’s eyes closed, followed by the deep groan that reverberates through them both as Maru’s cock brushes the back of Seiki’s throat, confirms his suspicions. At first steady, gentle even, but rapidly descending into barely controlled thrusts, hands gripping tighter into Seiki’s hair, guiding his lips, his mouth, over and over. Seiki, hands now freed by Maru taking control, reaching for the stimulation he so desperately needs, both of them completely absorbed in chasing their own pleasure. A slightly firmer pull on Seiki’s hair, followed by a shuddering groan and several curse words only barely precedes the sensation of Seiki’s mouth being wholly filled, his eyes watering as he tries to swallow. He looks up, seeing Maru bent over slightly, flushed, still gasping, a strange mix of pride and intense arousal causing his hand to stop moving, just gripping tightly as he rides out this sensation.

Maru releases his grip on Seiki’s hair, letting his fingers brush gently through it and then watching as Seiki pulls back, falling back onto his heels, still looking up but eyelids heavy, mouth open, gasping, and with lips reddened and swollen. Maru smiles slightly, clearly also barely recovered. But, hands released now, he steps back, tucking himself into his jeans, a slight smirk returning to his face as he turns away, walking again toward the desk. Half turning, he looks back at Seiki, kneeling unclothed and gasping, face flushed, hair falling into his eyes. One word

Finish.

It’s all the encouragement Seiki needs to grab again at his swollen cock and pump his fist furiously. Maru leans back on the edge of the desk, watching Seiki almost mindlessly working himself into his climax. The sounds he makes are desperate, strangled gasps. His eyes closed, mouth gasping open, the muscles of his legs straining against the rush of stimulation. His eyes flicker open occasionally, still looking, eyes searching hungrily over Maru’s body. He comes shuddering, head tilted back, a ragged moan escaping his lips, spilling over his hands and onto the cheap carpet. His body collapses, tension finally released, leaning forward onto his hands, his breath coming in gasps. The relief, the pleasure, is intense.

As he catches his breath, Seiki registers Maru walking over to him, kneeling down on his heels just in front of him. Too exhausted suddenly to even raise his head, he leans into the warmth of Maru’s hands, one hand caressing the back of his head, his neck, the other gently but insistently lifting his chin to look up. Maru rubs one thumb over Seiki’s cheek as he encourages his gaze upwards, studies his face. The swollen lips, flushed cheeks, Seiki’s slightly dazed but still heated stare. Seiki is shocked as Maru leans forward, closing his eyes, brushing his lips against Seiki’s. He finds himself responding immediately to this amazingly gentle but absolutely insistent kiss. The feel of Maru’s tongue parting his lips, his own responding, a voice in the back of his mind reminding him that in this moment he almost certainly tastes of _him_ , brings a feeling both like and unlike the experience of the past few minutes. Intensely arousing, yes, but also something else, something more complicated even than his apparent need to satisfy this man who torments him so. Maru pulls away, leaving Seiki chasing slightly after that feeling. Maru sits back on his heels again, making no attempt to hide his eyes wandering. He grins

Almost as impressive as your ring work. Seems we work well together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got way more attached to this pairing than I expected so idk, this might not be the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I write about attractive men on their knees now. It's actually a thing. Also these two make good pictures together:
> 
> https://yesterdaydances.tumblr.com/post/617662937475284992/while-i-cry-over-the-ratels-fighting-again-heres
> 
> https://twitter.com/Hi5ame/status/1332294801027457028


End file.
